THAT NIGHT --- Heartbeats
by 3H
Summary: Whether cactus juice was involved or not, it was going to happen. [Bonus chapter to the Tokka fanfic CHOICES] [PART III UP] [lazily edited-sorry]
1. Chapter 1

**_"One night to be confused_**  
**_One night to speed up truth_**  
**_We had a promise made_**  
**_Four hands and then away..."_**

**_T_**_he_ moon was peculiarly large that cloudless night, casting a bright light over the Fire Nation, almost joining in the celebration of Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai's nuptials. This was something Toph could not see herself, but the lunar grandeur and beauty supposedly left Sokka speechless. However, that did not stop him from extensively describing it to her. _There are few earthly things more beautiful than the moonligh_t, he said fondly, and with more eloquence than she was used to hearing come from his lips, but Toph knew where his mind truly was. Anytime he mentioned the moon, he was thinking of Yue.

Following the wedding ceremony, the guests, all sensible of kindness and grateful for the invitation, gradually found their way towards the dining hall. They were perfectly contended with friendly conversing, schmoozing the Avatar or congratulating the newly weds, but neither Sokka nor Toph could get their minds off of food. Excluding the hour long ceremony and exchange of vows, they had been waiting for nearly two hours to be fed, and avoiding frivolous discussions with people they did not know.

According to Sokka, leaving the table would make the food come faster. After his continuous pestering, and a botheration of girl interested in Sokka, Toph had reluctantly agreed to test his theory. She didn't care to entertain anymore strangers. So, together, they left the reception hall to trot through corridors, trusting that this would somehow make their meals magically appear. As they walked, Sokka pulled out a canteen of cactus juice he had bought when they ran across SandBender merchants a few weeks ago. It was something he indulged in from time to time. Usually during special occasions, or when there had been something deeply upsetting him.

In spite of Toph's concern, she decided not to mention his hallucinatory drink when she heard the flask lid twist open. There had been a more pressing subject weighing heavily on her mind. Suki's absence from the wedding, as well as the reception, was notable. This had probably been the real reason Sokka was so determined to leave the reception, and why he was currently gulping down cactus juice.

At occasions, such as weddings, people tended to pry and ask inappropriate questions about people's personal lives, and so far, the Water Tribesman had steadfastly avoided the topics of girlfriends and relationships. He steered the conversation towards the going ons of Republic City, even the success of the Beifong Metal Bending Academy. Anything to take the focus off his relationship with the Kyoshi Warrior.

Not only was his avoidance of Suki odd, but him being glued to Toph's hip was just as capricious.

"I'm starving," Sokka said suddenly.

With a roll of her eyes, Toph retorted,"When are you not starving?"

He smiled dryly and chuckled, "When I'm having sex."

"Yeah, that curves my appetite too."

That comment confounded Sokka enough that his face contorted into a look of pure skepticism. The girl had never had sex in her life. She was much too young for such cravings. He considered calling her out, or making some snide remark, but he felt it would be pointless and almost cruel. Although he brought it up, he just didn't care to get into the matter of sex.

To avoid getting deeper into the topic of copulation, he said,"Can you believe one of us is already married?"

"No," admitted Toph, "He _just_ turned twenty, two weeks ago."

"You're going to be sixteen in a few weeks."

"And you turned nineteen three months ago. Big Deal."

Coming to a halt, Sokka turned to Toph. "It _is _a big deal," Sokka explained, "In the Water Tribe you'd be considered a woman. You may even be betrothed like Yue was."

His soft, melancholy voice was a tone Toph despised hearing. The unbearable sadness whenever he thought or spoke about Yue affected her in ways she least expected. She could easily sympathize with people, but with Sokka, his grief was her grief.

To allay his old anguish, Toph reached out for his hand, and took it between her own hands. She noted its warmth, the rough skin and their size. He had a hand too large to even be concealed by her own hands. It felt almost as if she weren't able to properly comfort him.

Nevertheless, she had been correct in thinking he had his mind on Yue earlier.

"Sokka?" she murmured, offering a weary smile "I think she's content wherever she is."

Hearing Toph speak those words, relaxed him. It had been the perfect thing for her to say.

With his mind already hazy and disillusioned from the cactus juice, Sokka gazed at her, eulogizing every part of her being. From her lithe figure to her blunt charismatic behavior. He simply loved his best friend, and she was beautiful. She always had been, but that wasn't something he could just come out and say.

"I'm sure she watches over you Sokka, she probably keeps us all safe."

An desire to hold Toph overcame him. Her words were a comfort, and Sokka was hoping to find the same relief in an embrace. He stepped closer, with the flask still in hand, and wrapped his arms around her, oblivious that Toph's arms were trapped between their bodies.

"I know she does," he muttered, closely to her ear.

Not entirely certain with what was happening, Toph stood frozen, allowing Sokka to hug her. Not just because he needed consolation, but because she found her own joy in it. Sokka had never held her this way before. With their bodies pressed together, and his cheek against hers, he clung to her like a lifeline.

Time ticked by, and Sokka had yet to release her from his grips. As a means to reciprocate the embrace, her hands grasped at the fabric on his shirt. Toph noticed that her dress was sagging off her shoulder, and she was beginning to get a crick in her neck from resting her chin on his shoulder. With their height difference, this was difficult. While those things were both irritating, she basked in this precious moment with her best friend, listening to the distinct humming of night and chattering from the ballroom.

The tighter he held her, the further her dress slid from her shoulder; accidentally exposing her fair skin to the humid Fire Nation air.

Sokka's perception had went adrift. He was curious as to why he and Toph were in Wang Shi Tong's library, when they should have been in the Fire Nation, partaking in their friend's wedding festivities. And it was perplexing how Yue had found her way inside the underground library with them.

Regardless, he paid little mind to his delusions, because something passionate and lascivious came over him. Maybe it was cactus juice, or the way Toph looked in the moonlight. Whatever it was forced him to kiss her. Though, not on her lips. He pressed his own lips to the warm flesh of her naked shoulder.

Surprise shot through Toph's body like a lightning strike, and a silent gasp escaped her lungs. The shock of Sokka's action nearly paralyzed her, enough so that she did not comment on what he was doing. Inch by inch, he trailed moist kisses up her neck, leaving the heart in her chest strumming, beating against her sternum desperately trying to escape. When his tongue skimmed up her neck to the concave below her ear, she swore her lungs were about to burst. Doing her best to hide her pleasure, Toph had unintentionally began holding her breath.

Sokka's lips moved on from her neck, and advanced along her jawline_. _The nearer his kisses came to Toph's lips, the more panic bubbled inside her. Her eyes went wide as he laid a final kiss beside her mouth. Quickly, she moved her head, denying his access to her soft petal pink lips.

Firmly pushing him away, she said, "We should go back, the food's probably ready by now."

She was readjusting the sagging fabric on her shoulder, when she heard Sokka say, "I'm not very hungry anymore."

Although uncertain whether or not she were standing on her own two feet, she overlooked this, and took a step in the direction of the reception room. Her foot had not hit the ground before he took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips. She had pressed her hands against his chest, easing him back, feigning her opposition. However, the tight hold she had on his clothing disclosed her true avidity. At this point, there wasn't much fight in Toph, she merely closed her eyes and let Sokka ease her up against the wall.

All of Toph's acute senses blurred, yet all senses zeroed in on Sokka. Aside from not being able to see, there was this indescribable musk he exuded, she could not hear a thing besides Sokka's breathing, and feel nothing but his hand roving over her side. She had never known that a man's touch could cause intense shivers to run up her spine. This must be that sense of love people felt when just an ounce of their feelings were reciprocated. As silly as it sounded, the world stopped, and she was waiting for the the earth to open up and swallow them whole.

Years had been spent, in the deepest recesses of Toph's mind, liking Sokka and secretly loving him. Be that as it may, she had long since given up on having a romantic relationship with him. Those amorous affections withered away when she had found another to preoccupy her mind. Lovely as this man was, he could only clear her thoughts of her best friend for a short time. Now, as Sokka's tongue caressed her own, liking him was not the opaqueness she had been feeling for the past couple of years. With a simple kiss, he had conjured up new bewitching sensations. If Toph allowed herself, she could completely fall in love with him, but it wouldn't become this magical happily ever after. He was with Suki, but _damn it_ she wanted this. She wanted Sokka.

As he deepened the kiss, she could taste the sweet tang of the cactus juice on his tongue, but Toph also felt this deep sense of belonging. To him. Always him. Only him.

Toph found herself clinging tighter to the material of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Somewhere between the first hug, and him putting her against the cool wall, their bodies had lost contact. She needed to feel the heat of his body against hers again.

To Toph's disappointment, Sokka pulled back, leaving her with one tender kiss. She could feel his trembling breath as he brushed his nose along her neck.

A light headed feeling overwhelmed her, as he moved onto her throat. She leaned her head back, and let out a slow breath. She was finding too much pleasure in this.

The music from the reception was echoing through the halls. The humming sound of chatter could be heard as well. Sokka was paying special attention to the juncture of Toph's neck, when it occurred to her that they weren't in a private room, or some secret alcove. They were in the middle of an outdoor corridor making out, where any individual could stroll by an see what they were doing.

She stammered,"Sokka you shouldn't-"

To see her face better, Sokka leaned back. Toph's wide eyes were glowing a lacteal green, and she was a very attractive shade of red.

Regardless of their surroundings, Sokka, inebriated from the cactus juice, was sure he had his own presidential suite in Wang Shi Tong's library, with his own canopy bed and a butler. He wonder if it were rude to drag her back to his room.

Not wanting to push it by being boorish, he politely suggested, "Should we go to my room?"

The invitation was tempting to Toph. The mere thought of being in a room alone with him sent her pulse racing, and for the briefest moment she considered saying yes.

She ended up asking, "How much cactus juice have you had?"

He shrugged. "A few sips."

His actions now made more sense, the man didn't know left from right. He probably thought she was Suki.

"Let's go for a walk," she said resting her hand on his shoulder, "and let some of that cactus juice get out of your system."

Sokka's face fell, and with a disappointment that Toph could not read, he conceded, "Sure."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Oh man! I wasn't going to post this for sometime, but my friend Kalamantige (a.k.a. Nocturnal-eyes on tumblr) did a fanfic comic -which is linked on my profile- and she works at the speed of light. I swear she cranked this thing out in a few hours...Any-who! This is a "Bonus" chapter to the Tokka fanfic **Choices**. Many of you are curious about what happened between Tokka all those years ago. Well, this is your answer...And since it is commonly referred to as "That Night" in Choices, I figured that, that would be the perfect title for this story. Stay tuned because any other questions you may have will be answered... To add, this was inspired by my FAVORITE song Heartbeats by the Knife... Seriously it's the best song ever! I recommend both the studio and live version. With this group, you can never to to sure what the song is about, but it always sounds like two friends who finally give into one another, and because they're under the influence, they were finally able to admit how they feel about one another...Totally fits Tokka right? ;)_

_Much Love and Happy Reading! -3H_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Both under influence  
We had divine sense  
To know what to say  
Mind is a razor blade..."**

_**S**_till awaiting their meals, Sokka and Toph strolled around the entire perimeter of the reception hall until it became trite. For their sanity, they strayed from the wedding grounds to wander. They did so aimlessly, exploring their surroundings, while chatting idly of silly topics such as Zuko's stutter during his vows and the agreeable Fire Nation weather.

As the couple conversed cheerfully, there had been a new playfulness in they way Sokka interacted with Toph. Communicating with her through touch was something Sokka always had done. A clasp of her shoulder was reassurance, but it also told her to calm herself and not be impulsive. Silently, he could guide her with a light touch on the back, steering her from things that could cause her injury, and in dire situations, he would grab her arm to drag her from harm.

Though, this night, as they sauntered alongside one another, Sokka had not been politely patting her shoulder, or patiently steering her with his subtle touches. As he babbled on, his curious hand lingered on the small of her back, leaving Toph unable to relax. To skirt his touch and put space between their bodies, she tactfully veered her steps away from Sokka. He thought nothing of his hand sliding from her back, and the gap Toph attempted to form amid them was quickly closed.

When their hands brushed, she folded her arms to be sure it would not happen a second time. Then, when his firm arm skimmed her shoulder, she internally screamed. And he hadn't the faintest idea how he tormented her.

Sure, Toph enjoyed being touched by Sokka, however innocent it may be, but when his hand slid across her back and grasped her hip, she became unnerved. As he pulled her nearer and their hips collided, Toph's instant reaction was to elbow him in the ribs. He let out a painful chuckle and rubbed his side. Sokka's counterattack was to teasingly nudge her into a stone wall.

Shocked by his stunt, and partially irritated she had not foreseen his retaliation, she punched him.

For some reason, even after she launched her fist into his arm, Sokka snickered. That husky laughter of his was a sweet melody to her ears. Then again, since she first heard Sokka's voice, it made her swoon, even when it had been maturing and cracking. She had never been able to make sense of the reason why, but it was pleasing to her ear and his laugh was just as infectious, as his touch was consuming. Which is why Toph wanted to keep her distance.

As she pondered this, it was too ironic that Sokka slung his arm around her shoulders. It caused her to feel special and loved, but she knew this had not been his intention.

There was no denying that their interplay was immensely different than their usual interaction. Notably on Sokka's part. He had failed to remember what personal space was, or that it was not exactly appropriate to be touching your best friend every thirty seconds. Then, there had been his kissing her earlier. That, in of itself, was a puzzling occurrence.

Trying her hardest to put that aside, Toph hyper focused on the surrounding sounds. The breeze rustled through leaves, and the whirring of insects hummed within the tropical brush. There was a distance whispering of waves, and the crackle of a lit torches. Regardless of what she heard, Sokka's arm was heavy across her shoulders. The only thing she seemed to sense.

Already having enough weighing her down, Toph slowed her gait enough that Sokka's arm slid from her shoulder.

The pair proceeded to stroll along the pathway, but Toph made sure to remain a few steps behind. Risking being touched by him again was not worth it. Her lips had already memorized the feeling of his lips on hers, and her mind had been mulling over the possibilities of what could have happened if she had agreed to go back to Sokka's room like he suggested.

Though, it had been to good to be true. Sokka had a decent amount of cactus juice coursing through his veins, that had his words and actions.

By the time they came to a beach access, their conversing died down. Without an exchange of words, they agreed to rest, and took a seat upon the stairs that overlooked the shoreline. They settled, mutely took in the scenery. Toph deeply inhaled the briny air, noticing how the breeze seemed to still, and how most sounds faded away except the rumblings of waves. She had no idea how large the moon was, nor how it illuminated the night. Though, she somehow knew Sokka was gazing up at her. The moon spirit.

In the interest of Sokka's feelings, she had offered a few kind words concerning Yue. This had been the reason he disregarded prudence and attempted to ravish her. She assumed the love she had for her best friend snuffed itself out, but when he kissed her, she nearly came undone. All the dark hidden feelings she had ignored for years, were exposed, brought back into the light. It was apparent to Toph that wherever life would take her, Sokka would be that one person who held infinite value._ Always._

How could liking someone hurt so much? Longing for him felt like walking through a vast never ending corridor, but he was always twenty paces ahead of her. No matter how fast she ran, she was never going to catch up to him.

At her side, Toph could hear Sokka unscrew the lid of his flask and take a swig of the cactus juice. With the memory of what a head trip the stuff gave him, it occurred to her that every desire that flooded within her could be forgotten. Even if only for an evening.

Toph snatched the canteen from Sokka and took a quick gulp before thrusting the drink back into his hand, saying, "You're supposed to be getting sober."

"That doesn't explain why your drinking," he investigated, baffled by his friend. He swore Toph asked him to sober up,_ get the cactus juice out of his system, _yet, she drank?

Resting her hands on the cool ground behind her,Toph leaned back and stretched her legs out. In a low timbre, she replied, "I'm thirsty."

Disoriented, Sokka gazed out at the scenery in front of him. He could not specify where he was in the world. There was sand, a beach but the water carried a bright light, reminding him of the South Pole. Maybe it was a school of glowing fish or a giant glowing spirit monster? He was staring at the water, trying to figure out what was glowing in the ocean, when his peripheral vision caught the gleaming color of green.

He looked over, to see it was the fabric of _that_ dress. That _damn_ dress that clung to Toph's midsection like a a second skin, and cloth that cascaded over her breasts like water. It looked soft, smooth like liquid and he had to touch it.

"Where'd you get this damn dress?" He questioned. Curious about the texture, Sokka took the silken fabric in his hand, and rubbed it between his fingers. It was a delicate and velvety material, slick as ice without the bitter cold sensation. He tugged at it a bit more aggressively than intended, pulling back the sheet of material that his Toph's legs.

"Mai had it made for me," she explained, feeling Sokka yank roughly at the cloth of her dress. If he yanked any harder, she'd be exposing parts no lady would want exposed.

She slapped his hand away, warning, "Don't touch it."

He pulled back his hand.

The lily white skin of her legs had caught his eye's attention. With how rough and vigorous she trained, he assumed her knees would be scraped and scabbed, but they weren't. They looked soft. Touchable. Flawless. Those legs sang to him, seduced him. There was an unearthly magnetism about them, and before he had a chance to process what he was about to do, he laid his hand upon Toph's thigh.

As Sokka edged closer, his hand glided further up her firm thigh, feeling a new physical attraction he was not entirely sure what to do with. He found himself thinking things he's never allowed himself to imagine about his friend. For instance, he's never allowed himself to fully admit what a beautiful woman he thought Toph was becoming. He was curious as to why he felt no guilt, knowing his hand was on her upper thigh. This was Toph, his best friend. Practically a sister.

However, this did not deter him from wanting to kiss her. To love her. The fact that he kissed her, not even twenty minutes ago, slipped his intoxicated mind. Something he had done long ago, in his dreams or in another life, and Sokka wanted to try it.

Toph could feel Sokka's hot breath across her cheek as well as his calloused hand sliding up and down her thigh. With each caress it became more difficult for her to breath. She remained facing forward acting as if Sokka's touch had no effect on her, but the inward tumult left an unsteady beating in her chest. An act of flirtation, or what should be called an act of stupidity, could really cause her a lot of grief and heart ache.

With every intention of demanding her space, Toph turned her head in Sokka's direction. Except, he nuzzled his nose gently against her cheekbone, halting her plan. Hesitantly, Toph turned her face up to his, and their noses skimmed. Remaining motionless, they inhaled each other's breathe, and in the midst of this new level of intimacy, Toph wanted to kiss him.

And he sensed it.

Unable to resist her any longer, Sokka tilted his head forward and pressed his lips to Toph's. At first, she leaned back with a slight reluctance, but he would not allow his gentle lips to part from hers. His kiss scorched her lips, and stirred unbridled passions_. _Following the initial shock, Toph choose to brave the outcome and firmly kissed him back.

By parting her lips, Toph conceded, her tongue darted out to wet his lower lip. Sokka responded to this invitation, in a fierce and demanding way. His tongue swept deep into her hand he had on her thigh squeezed her flesh, producing a moan in the back of her throat. Toph wound her arms around his neck, thrusting her chest against his.

For some time, they continued kissing, heightening their already agitated states. Their lips becoming numb.

While Sokka's perception was skewed, Toph's mind was not as susceptible to the cactus juice yet. Her head did not fabricate some delusion, but she found that she merely sensed Sokka, and only Sokka. Much to her annoyance, he was quite gentlemanly, never letting his hand roam, or his opposite hand stray further up her thigh. His kisses, well, they could make even the most pious girl become unhinged.

Yet, Sokka was treating her as if she were virginal. She noticed he gave kisses that were not lewd or lust driven, but they were sweet and gentle. He kissed her as too much pressure would dissolve her lips. This should have been enough for her, but there was the annoying thought of Sokka acting on this because he was bored. Maybe even because he was missing Suki.

Perhaps, Toph had gotten a bit ahead of herself, believing he was attracted to her. That he truly wanted every piece of her heart and soul.

She had been pondering this as Sokka sucked her bottom lip one final time, before prying his lips from hers. He announced, "I love you Toph."

Stunned at his sudden confession, Toph withdrew her arms from around his neck. She craned her neck back and edged herself from him.

Despite the cactus juice coursing through his veins, Sokka had declared this with such tact that it confused Toph_._

Why did he have to say such a thing when her head was beginning to spin?

"No you don't," she scoffed yet, her voice shook. What a lie he told. A hallucinatory induced bold-faced lie.

This was Toph's truth, what she would allow herself to believe.

He unexpectedly took her hand, kissed the tips of her fingers and with full-hearted honesty, he affirmed, "Yes, I do."

Yanking her hand from his, Toph contemplated how much of the cactus juice was influencing him? How much of it was in her own system for her to actually believe him?

Never before had Sokka uttered those words to Toph. She knew he loved her like family, as a friend, but the was he articulated that phrase didn't seem platonic.

Wanting to know his feelings, she stepped but she couldn't send the seismic wave past the stairs. Her surroundings felt distorted. Her feet saw that Sokka was sitting close to her, facing her. Though, she couldn't feel his pulse, or calculate his next move.

Reaching over, Sokka took Toph's face in his hands and angled her face towards his. Her head involuntarily tilted up. Those inert frosted eyes seemed fixated on Sokka. The creamy skin on her cheeks was reddening, and her lush moistened lips were begging to be kissed again. He skid his thumb across her bottom lip, slowly, and licked his lips with want. Waiting for Toph's proceeding cue, he pressed down on her lip with his thumb, until it sprang back up tempting him, and though this was a new and exciting passion, he wanted Toph as drought ridden lands starved for rain. He dragged his thumb down to her chin, hoping she wanted him just as much.

He held her chin between his fingers, beauty in his hands. Cues be damned, he put his lips right on top of hers, and this time there was an unmistakable desire. He would not stop kissing her until she said so.

He loved her. And he was sure he could love her more, if she would just let him.

* * *

_**A/N:** I'll keep it short and sweet. I've never hallucinated, therefore it was difficult to write Sokka's wry point of view. Also, I'm no good at kissing scenes but I tried. The fanfic comic should be linked on my profile really soon. It was illustrated by **nocturnal-eyes** and colored by **lovelyrugbee. **They're both completely wonderful for bringing my silly fanfic to life, so do me a favor a go visit their tumblr pages, send them love and tons of praises. Much Love and Happy Reading -3m_


	3. Chapter 3

**"One night of magic rush**  
**The start, a simple touch**  
**One night to push and scream**  
**And then relief..."**

**_H_**e must be dreaming.

There was no other explanation for what was happening.

Kissing his best friend was not within Sokka's usual habits. Had this been reality, Toph wouldn't be responding to his kiss, and with such zeal. If this were real, he wouldn't be letting his hand rove over her warm thighs, or kissing her with tender greed. Surely, she would have already inflicted some sort of pain for being such an amorous fool.

Yes, there was no doubt in Sokka's muddled mind that he was dreaming. When Toph was away, he missed her companionship terribly, not that he would ever admit it the extent of it. This current focus of his fantasies must have been his subconscious compensating for the lost time. His mind conjured up this new fantasy of getting as close to her as possible. With open arms, he welcomed the dream playing out before him.

And he was determined to get the most out of it.

As his head raced with the possibilities, there was a spasm of excitement beating in his gut. Bringing his hands to her soft hips, Sokka tugged her closer to himself and deepened his kiss. Mouths became ajar. Tongues glided over the other. Breath lost. Never before had Sokka experienced this level of fervor. He was accustomed to lust, as well as wanting, but need? A mighty ravenous need was an entirely new, wonderful, sensation.

It was too much, and yet not enough.

Toph's fingers mindlessly, and coyly, played with the hem of his sleeve. That atypical shyness coming from her was endearing, and somehow an immense turn-on for Sokka.

How bizarre was it that he was just with Yue in Wang Shi Tong's Library, and now he was on the shores of the Fire Nation kissing Toph Beifong in front of burning water.

Everything within Toph quivered. As light headed as she already was, her disoriented mind could hardly react to Sokka's eager lips against hers, nor the firm possessive grip he had on her hips that left her feeling claimed by him.

With their lips still firm pressed together, Toph inhaled, trying to rationalize what she was doing. Regardless of how much she enjoyed her friend's attention, there were warning shouts echoing in her skull. An unwelcome reminder that this man kissing her was Sokka; her pal, and a man in a loving committed relationship.

At the alarming thought, Toph's eyes eyes snapped open, her body stiffened. Sokka must had taken notice because his arms tightened around her waist and he leaned further into the kiss. Resisting everything her young soul desired, she pressed at his shoulders, and pried her mouth from his.

Her eyes automatically widened in shock. She actually refused him.

Regardless of how wide she opened her eyes, Toph was never join got be able to _see_ him, but she could feel him. Sense if he was feeling any ounce of shame, or nervousness. Moving her hand from his broad shoulder, she felt the heat from his body through the fabric of his shirt. As her hand skimmed downward over his chest, Sokka shivered and his lungs released a shaky breath. It wasn't guilt he felt, nor anxiety. He was overwhelmed with a desire that rivaled her own.

In great haste, Toph removed her hands from his body. Knowing Sokka coveted her, as she did him, was too much of a temptation. Merely touching him was distraction. Not wanting to give into impulse, she feigned aloofness and came to her feet. In the processing of standing, his arms fell away from her waist and the warmth from his embrace gone. It surprised Toph how this pained her.

How could it hurt so terribly to be near him, yet his presence satisfied every bone in her body? It's strange that he stirs a world of uncontrollable emotions in her, enraging senses and actually making her long for sight, just so she could see him.

With puppy dog eyes, Sokka gazed up at her, confused, feeling as though his lungs couldn't function without being near her.

Certain she should walk away, Toph stood motionless, sifting through the prospects, wondering whether or not she should listening to the reasonings of her head, or her throbbing hormones.

When it came to Sokka, there was a restless wanting in her soul. She would probably never be rid of it.

Unless… she gave into it.

Whatever she choose to do, it would not be done on the footpath besides the public beach. She and Sokka were too exposed to passerbys. Anyone could have seen them kissing earlier, and if she were going to continue what he had started, she wanted seclusion, or at least a sense of it.

Summoning enough courage, Toph slightly turned her body back towards Sokka reaching her hand back for his. Perhaps a nice stroll with him would give her clarity and time to evaluate whether or not she should see where their indiscretions took them.

Sokka took Toph's hand, then rose up. In his opposite hand, he clutched the canteen of cactus juice. For a second, he wanted another drink, but he couldn't remove his sight from the green eyed enchantress beside him. In many ways, she was familiar, but utterly new to him. His friend always manifested her own unique type of beauty and grace, but as he looked at her, what he saw was palpable. Clearly, with her porcelain skin and sparkling eyes, she was beauty and grace personified. She always had been.

He clasped his hand tighter, positive, that wherever she led him, he would follow.

Together, they drifted back towards the party, closer to the sounds of celebration. Not up for social stimulation, Toph dragged Sokka to an outlier area, but her head was in an intense fog. The earth beneath her feet was fuzzy, and she wandered through courtyards and corridors searching for something, _anything_, that seemed familiar.

With only a faint echo of awareness, Toph scanned her surroundings. Though, her seismic sense couldn't see past a certain point. As a person has the limited light of a torch in a dark cave, she could only sense a small portion around her. Thankfully, this small fraction included Sokka. If it were not for him being there, trailing her like a turtle-duckling, and sweetly strumming his thumb on the back of her band, she might have panicked, but she didn't. He offered a sense of security. In a way only Sokka has ever been able to do.

The memory of his vigilance with her, made Toph's flame burn up quickly. A hot unusual courage pierced through her. Expecting the drink to bring more encouragement, she grabbed the canteen from Sokka and drank the last of the cactus juice.

Not caring where the empty container landed, she cast it aside, more interested in how the drink may affect her. There was hope it provided her with the type of inspiration she yearned for; the kind of behavior that knew no consequences.

Sokka caught the canteen, seeing that it was empty. With nothing to drink, they could die out in the arid desert. His train of thought had no time to panic, because all of a sudden, Toph had thrown her arms around his neck. The hand she had resting on the nap of his neck, eagerly pulled his face close to hers. He noted brief hesitancy, before she seized his lips with a soul-stirring kiss. Assuring she has nothing to be uncertain about, Sokka brought his arms to Toph's petite waist, encircling her in reassurance.

The canteen in his hand fell from his hand, hitting the ground with a metallic clink.

Lost in his edifying kiss, Toph no longer cared about the ramifications of hasty decisions, or gave Suki a second thought. With the sensation of Sokka's arms twined around her waist, and his tongue sunken into her mouth, all passions overcame her. There was an odd sense of ringing in her ear, drowning out the rest of the world's noises. All she heard was her heart pounding in junction with his, her blood pulsing through her ears and rushing through her body.

Leaving her with a fleeting kiss, so soft she barely felt it, Sokka took the lead, ushering her to a nearby corridor. In the trek to a more isolated space, the sleeve of her oversized dress slid from her shoulder and the agreeable air ran over her exposed skin. As they scuttled to their next destination, Toph felt as if she were trudging through water, and had a horrible sense of being chased by giant elbow leeches.

Whatever nonsensical fear she felt, was instantly forgotten when their mouthes met in the silence of the corridor. He brought his hands to either side of Toph's face and kissed her with greater ardency that before. It was like having breath stolen from her lungs, or having life breathed back into her. Stepping forward, Sokka backed her into a cool wall that sent shivers scurrying up her spine.

Sokka's hands fell away from her face and he broke the kiss, so abruptly that it left Toph petrified with what may come. Her heart dropped down to the pits of her stomach. There was still a chance he could sober up enough that it would dawn on him that he was passing advances at his young friend. Sokka would pull the honorable crap, apologize, then make a big jest of it, and Toph knew she would go along with the joke. As if it were not going to eat up and hollow out her insides. Unprepared for that kind of cumbersomeness, she latched onto Sokka's tunic and yanked him nearer, urging that he continue kissing her. But he didn't.

Unsure what was wheeling about in his brain, Toph nervously awaited Sokka's next move. His hands were pressed against the wall behind her, securely trapping her against it and his sweltering body. Worried stiff, she consciously reminded herself to take steady breaths as she massaged the dense fabric of his shirt between her fingers. She felt whispers of his rugged breath graze her forehead and the sleeve of her dress slide further off her shoulder.

Though, she was too busy worrying about the silly nuances of Sokka's actions to worry about adjusting her dress. She considered the worst possible thing that could happen in this moment. _He's going to put an end to this isn't he?_

Without warning, she felt Sokka wedge his leg firmly between her thighs, applying enough pressure that it caused her to gasp. One of her hands fumbled to the wall behind her, just to steady herself. When he eased up on the tension, Toph was suddenly very aware of the intense throbbing radiating at the axis of her femininity. Once more, the thrust of his leg placed pressure against her once more. No sigh escaped her mouth this time, because Sokka had covered her lips thoroughly with his own.

Carefully, Sokka used the shifting pressure of his leg to coax whimpers out of Toph. He was mildly disappointed when she pulled her lips from his, but the moan she released more than made up for it. No man had heard these sounds emit from Toph; audible proof that he unearthed her lasciviousness. Knowing his ears were the first to listen to those once unheard noises did wondrous things to his ego. Sokka choose to plant kisses down her throat, just that he could hear her joyful whines.

A nip at her neck, drove a soft moan from Toph. His tongue felt the rapid rhythm of her pulse.

While Sokka sucked on the pulse point of her neck, Toph hooked her head on his arm. Frantically, her palm moved along the curve of his bicep, and over his forearm. When she found his wrist, she violently removed his hand from the wall and guided his touch towards her chest. In unison, they gasped when his hand came in contact with her breast.

Leaning back, Sokka removed his thigh from between hers, and took a moment to look at Toph's angelic face. Those moisten lips were parted expectantly, and the flush of her cheeks made his attraction grow. Her hair was coming undone, strands of onyx silk falling lithely over her collar bone. The look in her murky eyes gave the tell-tale sign of her willingness to give Sokka her complete surrender. And why wouldn't she? This fantasy would play out, precisely, how he wanted it to.

That understanding allowed Sokka to become bold. He watched her reaction as his hand gave her breast a gentle squeeze. A relieved exhale exuded, and Sokka breathed with her. Overcome with crazed lust, he kissed her. Desperately, she opened her mouth to his deep kiss, and sunk her weight against the wall. Slowly, his hand travelled down her breast, over the fabric along her belly. He wanted to see his hand rove over the damned near perfect body beneath his fingertips, but he couldn't put a stop to their kiss. Through layers of material, Sokka's hand took post where his knee had been generously teasing.

And not a sign of protest came from Toph.

How could she resist the pleasure Sokka was offering?

As he began tugging up her skirts, a flutter of fear hit Toph. He couldn't possibly be thinking they could do "that" out in the openness. Nonetheless, she was in too deep to prevent Sokka from gratifying her. The contact of his fingers gliding up her inner thigh was a surprise, and it was more of a shock that he didn't stop. If he hadn't know about her aversion to undergarments, he sure knew of it now. His touch noticed her crux had been weeping for him;physical proof of her prurience. Quickly, his heedful fingers took refuge by a generous host.

In bewilderment, Toph broke their kiss, and pressed her face against his chest. She clutched the fabric of his clothes, warily concentrating on Sokka's gesture. Her body shuddered. All his rhythm had begun to do was cause a great sense of urgency in her.

She lifted her forehead from his sternum. "Sokka?"

He droned back, "Hmm?"

Momentarily, Toph wavered, and the cadency of his repeated ingresses slowed.

If she were going to do _anything _further with the dunderhead in front of her, it wouldn't be against the wall of an outdoor corridor.

"Isn't your room nearby?" she asked, dread stirring within her. Toph recognized the hesitation in her voice, but she was remarkably astonished at her question.

As was Sokka.

No verbal response came from him, although he had the earmark of eagerness. Swiftly, Sokka withdrew his touch from Toph. The hem of her dress settled at her feet once more. He gave her one last sweet kiss before grabbing her by the hand and rushing in the direction of the bedroom. In boundless enthusiasm, they dashed through hallways and around corners searching for the room hand in hand.

Neither could hide their mischievous smirks.

After temporarily getting lost, they found the room Sokka was staying in. When he opened his bedchamber to Toph, the hinges of the door creaked faintly, reminding Toph about the choice she was about to make. She took a shaky breath and tentatively stepped through the threshold. Sokka walked in after her, gently closing the door behind them.

* * *

**A/N:** _So…Will they, or won't they? Perhaps Toph will back out, or maybe Sokka will pass out. I mean in their hallucinatory states, they SHOULD NOT__ be acting on their impulses...__Please excuse the choppiness, I added some steam that was not originally intended. (o.O) Hope you liked... Much Love and Happy Reading! -3m _

**P.S.**_ Initially this story was inspired by Heartbeats by The Knife, but as I finished up this chapter, Heartsigh by Purity Ring was on repeat. Two amazing songs with BIG Tokka feels… for me anyhow. _


End file.
